


Uncontrollable

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Clit Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Edward Elric, Fucking Machine, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Rule 63, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Clairelovexo wanted: Fem!Edward with Roy and fucking machine.Rare Kink: Fucking Machine, Clit Play





	Uncontrollable

“Don’t look at me like that, I said you would get to play with the machine. It’s not my fault you didn’t ask me what hole I was going to use it on.” Roy patted Ed’s blonde hair as he looked down at where she was on all fours below him. 

Ed dropped her head down and swallowed as her hips jerked forward as the machine behind her fucked her ass with a thick dildo. She never thought she would be happy Roy attached her ankles and wrists to spreader bars if they weren’t there then she was sure she would have collapsed already. 

“I remember when you threatened and glared at me everything I played with your ass, now look at how eager your hole is taking it,” Roy smirked as he circled around and pulled her ass cheeks apart to get a good view of the way her rim expanded and clenched each time the dildo was driven into her with relentless force. Ed moaned around the ball gag that was strapped between her lips when his fingers slide down the slit of her pussy and sparks of pleasure rushed over her senses. 

“Look at how wet you are just from getting your ass fucked.” Roy dipped his fingers a bit deeper into Ed, teasing her vagina with light touches compared to the movement that was opening up her ass. Roy moved his fingers up and with a smirk he lightly pinched and rolled Ed’s clit watching as she made muffled noises as she writhed under the assault, unable to move away as her hips jerked. 

“Don’t fight it,” Roy crooned as he increased the pressure on her clit and let out a small laugh when she let out a muffled scream as she came, soaking her pussy and thighs. 

“I should have known you would squirt, such a little slut.” Roy swiped his fingers through the mess she made before he circled back around and dragged her own wetness down her cheek as she looked up at him, eyes glassy and slightly hazy from her strong orgasm. 

Ed shuddered at the wetness that was sliding down her face now as she inhaled sharply through her nose as she came down from her orgasm. Her pussy throbbed and ached from between her thighs as the toy kept sliding in and out of her ass as Roy palmed himself through the pants he had kept on. 

“I wonder how many times I can get you to squirt tonight, do you want to find out?” Roy asked the blonde who shook her head, not sure she would be able to stay conscious if she did that more than two times. 

“Oh don’t be like that, I want to see if we can get to at least three tonight.” Roy moved behind her again, leaving Ed to only guess what he was going to do next. She moaned around the gag when she felt intense vibrations pressing against her engorged clit and the body of a magic wand being strapped to her thigh to keep the head of it against her pussy. 

“Now don’t hold back on me,” Roy ordered as he turned the toy up to the highest setting and let out another laugh as Ed’s second orgasm rushed over her and her cum once again squirted out of her.

“That’s my little slut.” Roy playfully smacked her ass and moved back to watch the way her pussy dripped and shook under the vibrations of the toy and her ass being opened up on the fucking machine. 

Roy pulled himself out of his pants and started to jerk himself off to the sight and the way Ed writhed and rocked against the sensations. He loved watching her come undone and he decided once she had squirted for him one more time he would finally slide into that tempting pussy and fuck her senseless. 

Roy swallowed down a moan and gripped the base of his cock tight to stop his own orgasm as Ed’s body arched up almost violently in the spreader bars as she came again, her whole body shaking as a weak spray of cum came from her body. Roy shed his pants completely and eased the magic wand away from her pussy, hearing her exhale a breath of relief before he glided his length through the mess between her legs. He could feel her throbbing against his own cock; he couldn’t stop himself from angling his hips and easily sliding into her pussy.

Ed shuddered and dropped her head down as she moaned helplessly around the ball gag as she clenched up around her lover’s cock that was finally sheathed inside of her. Roy dug his fingers into her thighs where he was holding her as he started to rock into her, making sure not to get in the way of the machine that was still powerfully fucking her ass making her body shake and tremble uncontrollably. 

Roy swore under his breath as she tightened up around him, her soft velvet heat sucking him in deeper and he could barely keep his thoughts straight as he fucked into her to match the pace of the machine next to him. With one hard thrust into his lover, Roy let out a cry as he came hard, filling the small blonde with his cum. He gracelessly fell backward as he gasped for breath, eyes trained on the way his cum looked slowly trickling out of Ed’s well-used pussy and the way she sounded as she whimpered, totally overstimulated. 

Roy shook his head and quickly turned the machine off the next time it had dragged the dildo out of Ed’s slight gaping hole. Roy shushed her as he unhooked her from the spreader bars and eased the gag out of her mouth. He lovingly wiped her lips of the drool that had formed over the course of the night thanks to the gag. He grabbed a blanket and tucked it tightly around her small body before hauling her up into his arms and hurried over to the nearby bed. He propped her up at his side and helped her sip some juice as he stroked her hair, keeping a careful watch on her as she slowly came back to her senses.

“Are you okay love?” Roy asked gently as he brushed her blonde bangs from her flushed face.

“Exhausted and kind of shaky, but in a good way?” Ed hummed softly in reply after a moment. 

“Good, good. Is your automail all right? No aches or joint pain?” Roy gently traced the spot where her shoulder met the metal of the arm. 

“No, I think the spreader bars helped take some of the strain off,” Ed said after rolling her hips and shoulders in a test before she let her face rest against Roy’s chest, listening to the sound of his heart steady in his chest. 

“Good, I’m glad. Just rest okay? Then we’ll take a bath and get both of us cleaned up alright?” Roy kissed her hair softly and curled his arms tight around her body, holding her close and protectively. Ed hid her smile in Roy’s chest and basked in the feeling of safety and love he was radiating for her.


End file.
